"Where Eagles Dare" Accords
The "Where Eagles Dare" Accords is a between the Last Republic and the Legion. It was announced on July 4, 2011. The “Where Eagles Dare” accords Introduction The Legion has offered the Last Republic (TLR) its protection since it was formed. In that time, the membership of both alliances have forged strong friendships, and although TLR has not been obliged to fight with The Legion, it proved its self a worthy ally in doing so. TLR has now grown, and is ready to stand as a Sovereign Alliance. In the spirit of friendship TLR’s independence from the Legion’s protectorate status is announced and acknowledged, but the friendships that have formed are being maintained in the form of this treaty. I. Independence The Last Republic and The Legion recognize one another as sovereign alliances. In the spirit of friendship their members will treat one another with courtesy and respect. Any disagreements will be resolved through private diplomatic channels. Each alliance agrees to maintain an Embassy and provide an Ambassador to the other. II. Non Aggression, and the sharing of Intelligence Both parties will act in a manner, which does not threaten the other. Neither party will engage in any hostile action toward the other, which may include declarations of war, spying, or the support of a third party enemy alliance or state through the provision of military, finance or trade. If either party becomes aware of intelligence or information which would be useful to the other party, including (but not limited to) the likely need of military assistance, they agree to communicate it by private channels as soon as practicable, and in any event within 24 hours. III. Mutual Defence Both parties agree to defend and aid one another in times of war when requested by the other party. Should either of the parties be attacked by any third party, the other is required to promptly come to its assistance upon request with its full strength and resources. Upon request, the other alliance should enter the conflict as soon as practicable, and in any event not later than update time on the night following the request, unless a longer timescale is mutually agreed. Both alliances will fully communicate regarding target selection. In the event that either signatory to this agreement holds a conflicting treaty with another alliance, the participation in military action against that alliance will be determined on a case-by-case basis. In the unlikely event that either alliance is unable to provide military assistance due to third party treaties, it will assist the other financially to re-build upon termination of hostilities. IV. Mutual Aggression If either alliance intends to undertake an aggressive military action against a third-party, it shall communicate this information to the other through private diplomatic channels promptly. The other alliance is not obliged to provide military support in these circumstances, but this treaty provides full legal justification to participate on a voluntary basis. V. Cancellation If either party wishes to cancel this agreement, it shall offer the other a minimum of 72 hours notice by private diplomatic channels. During this time all clauses shall remain in effect. Following the expiry of the 72 hours, neither party will declare war on the other for a further 7 days. Signed for The Legion */s/ Totem - Imperator */s/ Alexander Krensky - Proconsul */s/ Regent Pancras - Minister of Foreign Affairs */s/ Killer04 - Minister of Defense */s/ Melted Lazerz - Minister of Economics */s/ Dendarii Federation - Minister of Internal Affairs Signed for The Last Republic *President of Council and Secretary of Foreign Affairs - sojourner *General of The Republican Guard - Rustikus *Secretary of Internal Affairs - Edward Reed *Secretary of Development – StockHunter Category:Treaties of the Legion